vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Six-Fold God
Summary The Six-Fold God is a deity formed when the six guardians of time decide an opponent or event is enough of a threat to Multiversal stability for them to join together. While the guardians individually dislike each other, they can merge as a temporary “council” into this state. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: The Six-Fold God, the Guardians of Time Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Unknown (The Gold Guardian is explicitly female and The Crystal Guardian is explicitly male, and the six-fold god is all guardians combined) Age: Existed for only a short period but technically transcends time Classification: Combined form of all 6 Guardians of Time (The Black Guardian, The White Guardian, The Crystal Guardian, The Red Guardian, The Golden Guardian, and The Azure Guardian) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 8), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10), (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Godly; It was implied that the Time Lords are unable to kill the Guardians of Time, who have weapons capable of erasing beings on a conceptual level), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fusionism, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation Magic, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, BFR, Chaos Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Biological Manipulation, Transmutation, Sealing, Immersion, Power Bestowal, Life & Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Made it so Elektra and Prometheus, an eternal and a Chronovore who transcend natural time, never existed in the first place), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception, Perception Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Age Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be one of the strongest forces in the setting, far above transcendent beings such as Chronovores and Eternals. Formed of the six guardians combined, and as such is superior to them on an individual level. Is said to rule over countless multiverses. Described as the pinnacle of 11-D beings in the verse) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse level (Presumably superior to the guardians on an individual level, who can survive attacks from each other) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: The Key To Time Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has the knowledge of all guardians combined) Weaknesses: None notable Note: There are some powers in the Omniverse that can do anything. The Guardians, for example. The only things that bind them are codes of conduct, civil laws designed to give sentient races some means of maintaining a stable existence. I sometimes wonder if that’s the reason the Time Lords are so introverted... they’ve bargained with creatures who could pull the arms off spiral galaxies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Book Characters Category:Gods Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Space Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Science Fantasy Characters